kagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Sapphire
Sapphires are an accessory gem that forewarn of future rebellions and weather events. Behavior & Abilities Back in pre-1.9 era KAGIC, Sapphires were transport gems. They traveled at immediately high speeds, carying the player on their heads and turning liquids beneath them solid. They made excellent modes of travel specifically in the Nether due to their ability to turn lava into cobblestone on contact. Sapphires inflicted a temporary frost walker effect on water and turned lava into cobblestone. Sapphires also give off 4 seconds of luck which gives the player an increased chance of getting "high-quality loot." In 1.9, Sapphires become accessory gems, their ability to be ridden is removed due to how Minecraft started regulating speed, causing an effect called "rubber-banding." Instead of transport, Sapphires now make predictions regarding time, mob locations, nearby hazards, and weather timing. In 1.10 Alpha 13 , Sapphires are able to accidentally fuse with Rubies and make a Garnet. When a Sapphire is injured in any way, a Ruby guard will assist her. In 1.10 Beta 3, Sapphires fall at 50% speed. Appearance and Variations Sapphires have a diamond insignia and outfit that can be colored. Certain Sapphires will form with parted bangs or short hair. The chances of obtaining a blue Sapphire is as high as 80%, while obtaining black or white Sapphires are the rarest, around 2% each. saphfiresss.png|All variatons of Sapphire Sapphire Variations.png|Yellow, Pink, Green, Black, and Purple Sapphires with unaltered insignias. Sapphire Hair Variation.png|A Sapphire with short hair. Sapphire Hat.png|A Sapphire wearing a hat for Halloween. Ranked from most common to most rare is: *Blue *Yellow *Pink *Padparadscha *Green *Purple *Black *White As of KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 22, Sapphires have been made smaller to closer resemble their canon appearance. Speech * Sapphires: ** When a hostile mob is nearby, Sapphire will warn you by saying in the chat "Get ready, (mob name) is about to attack. ** When a gem is about to rebel, Sapphire will warn you by saying "Keep an eye on (Gem name), I see them rebelling..." ** When it is 16th of January, Sapphire would say "A special day will soon be here!" *** This refers to Akrivus's birthday on the 17th. * Defective Sapphires: ** Very rarely, sapphire would say "I predict we're in a virtual world of cubes." ** When the player dies, sapphire would say "I predict you'll go an amazing adventure!" ** When the player is on fire, sapphire would say "I sense that you'll be on fire soon!" ** When the player is submerged in water, sapphire would say "I predict that you will cross a body of water!" ** When it snows, sapphire would say "Everyone! It's going to start snowing soon!" ** When it rains, sapphire would say "Get ready! It will start raining soon!" ** When it storms, sapphire would say "I predict... a lightning strike!" ** When the player is hurt, sapphire would say "Look out! (Mob name) is trying to hit you!" ** When the sun rises, sapphire would say "Good night everyone." ** When it's noon, sapphire would say "I foresee the most beautiful sunrise." ** When the sun sets, sapphire would say "I foresee today being a beautiful day." ** When it's nighttime, sapphire would say "I predict we will see the most beautiful sunset." ** When it's midnight, sapphire would say "I predict that we will try to sleep!" ** When the player attacks sapphire, she would say "Oh no! I was wrong, you hate me!" ** When right-clicked, sapphire would say "I predict you will approach me!" *** The message used to be "I predict you will right-click me!" **** Rarely, sapphire would say "I predict that you love me." Trivia *In KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 10 , Sapphire's legs were removed from her model. This is most likely due to her legs clipping through her dress when walking. *Sapphire variations (including their new outfit and hair variations) were added in KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 11 while White Sapphires were added later in KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 18 . *Sapphires are one of the only gems to display text in-chat other than Aquamarine and Peridot. History *KAGIC 1.1 **Added Sapphire. *KAGIC 1.9 **Ability to ride is replaced with giving player luck. *KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 11 **Added variations. Category:Gems Category:Growable Category:Rare Category:Utility Category:A to Z